Stay Here Forever
by katierosefun
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker is away on a quick solo mission, this could only mean one thing for Cadena...


**Hey, doods! I was listening to this absolutely lovely, perky song called 'Stay Here Forever' by Jewel and I thought that it sort of fit Cadena and Jim's relationship...in some aspect. (Away from the war and all the tragedy and stuff. XD) Anyways, I am NOT copyright this story, though-I've added my own little tweaks to the song so it'd fit. :) Now, the rhymes may not be totally in-sync, but again, it's just to avoid any copyright. XD I advise ya'll to listen to 'Stay Here Forever' by Jewel while reading this story, though...now...are you going on Youtube and listening to this song right now as you begin to read? Good! On with the show! :)**

* * *

_I'm laying here, dreaming, staring at the ceiling, wasting the day away. _

Cadena was stretched out on her small bed in the quarters, watching the dull ceiling with empty eyes. Her mind was wandering so far away from just about anything. A small smile crept on her face. Her master would probably chide her for wasting time, but at the moment, he wasn't there.

Instead, Anakin had been on a solo mission for quite some time now, and Cadena got to experience some freedom to herself.

_The world's flying by my window outside but hey, baby, that's okay. _

Cadena smiled and stood up, pulling on her cloak. She had quite the idea where to go if there really was some freedom that she can hold onto for now. No doubt she had been in her quarters for nearly the entire day now and frankly, she could use with at least some excitement.

She pushed herself out of her quarters and ran out the Jedi Temple. Running down the streets, she felt happiness run itself over her again and again at the thought of being by herself…and with a certain person.

At last, she reached a rather small apartment building and walked inside. Hurrying up the steps, she took a quick turn to a door and knocked.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" She heard someone shout and with a quick flutter of her heart, she knew that it was who she was looking for.

"Sorry, I was—" Jim was shortly interrupted as Cadena wrapped her arms around him. Jim blinked in surprise and he grins. "Nice to see you, too." He said, leading her into the room. "I thought you were away."

Cadena shrugged. "Master's away on a mission and I just thought I could see you." She says lightly.

"Oh…I see." Jim replied teasingly. "You missed me, didn't you?"

"As always." Cadena grinned.

_This feels so right, it can't be wrong so far as I can see. Where you wanna go, baby, I'll do anything!_

Jim planted a quiet kiss on Cadena's lips and she smiled, placing her hands on Jim's shoulders to keep herself steady.

Jedi weren't allowed to create attachments—and certainly not allowed to be _having a relationship_ with someone else, but as far as the young Jedi apprentice could see, she didn't think it was wrong to love.

It wasn't as though it could be controlled. After all, love was merely a branch of compassion in her opinion, and the Jedi were _all about_ compassion.

_'Cause if you wanna go, baby let's go—if you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll. And if you wanna slow down…we'll slow down together. _

Jim slowly slid his hands down to Cadena's back and she sighed against his lips. She wouldn't mind having him boss her around for now. Anything he would want to do, she wouldn't ever mind.

Cadena knew that much.

_And if you wanna walk, baby, let's walk—have a little kiss, have a little talk! We don't gotta leave at all…we can lay here forever, stay here forever!_

Jim lowered Cadena onto his bed and he placed his hand gently on her leg. Cadena finally pulled away and grins, stretching herself out on the mattress. "Do you ever want a moment to just pause and stay that way?" She asked out loud.

Jim turned to Cadena and asked, "Are you kidding me? I _always_ feel that way."

_If you want to see that pretty planet rotating, baby, we can leave right now. _

Cadena whispers into Jim's hair, "Do you ever want to run away from this place?"

Jim smiled and replied, "As a matter of fact, I do." A mischievous smile flit across his face and Cadena sat up in the bed. She crossed her legs delicately and asked, "Where do you want to go, then?"

_If that's too far, we can jump in the speeder and take a little trip around town. _

"Just around." Jim said casually and he stands, pulling on Cadena's hand. She grinned and allowed herself to be led out of the apartment.

"Wait up!" She cried in between giggles as Jim ran out of the apartment building. He flashed a grin behind his shoulder and Cadena rolled her eyes teasingly in return.

_They say that Naboo is nice and warm this time of year. Baby, just say the word, and we'll just disappear. _

Cadena and Jim made their way behind the apartment building and he turns to whisper, "Close your eyes for a minute, will you?"

Cadena grins but obliges in doing so. She felt herself walking up some sort of platform and cool air hit her face. A familiar whir of machinery hummed in her ears and then Jim murmured, "You can open your eyes, now."

Cadena blinked her eyes open and gasped, covering her mouth. They were both standing in a small ship—it wasn't very big, but all the same, she was pleasantly surprised.

"Did you put this together?" She whispers, running a hand over a seat. Jim nodded proudly. "I've been working on it for a while. It's not totally ready yet…but I think it'll be ready to fly soon."

Cadena slowly sat down in the seat and says, "For now, then…what can we do?"

Jim sat down next to her and his eyes had never looked brighter in Cadena's eyes. "Pretend." He says quietly. "Pretend we're flying away from here—away from everything."

_'Cause if you wanna go, baby, let's go—if you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll. And if you wanna slow down…we'll slow down together._

Cadena closed her eyes and rested her head on the headrest, already drifting away with Jim. "Where would we go to?" She whispered out loud.

"Anywhere you want," was Jim's quiet reply. "It doesn't matter how far it is—just somewhere."

_And if you wanna walk, baby let's walk—have a little kiss, have a little talk! We don't gotta leave at all…we can lay here forever, stay here forever!_

Cadena sighed happily as she felt Jim's arm wrap around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest. "We don't need to go anywhere—as long as we're together, I'll be happy." She whispered.

Jim smiled and stood Cadena up by the hands. She giggled cheerfully and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he lifted her up in the air.

•◊•

_It's a big world for a boy and a girl—letting go of it all. Holding onto one another or there's a whole new world to discover under the covers. _

Cadena re-awoke the next morning in Jim's apartment room, laid out on the bed. She smiled and turned around, stroking Jim's still-asleep face.

"Morning, beautiful." Jim mumbled groggily as Cadena withdrew her hand. She sat up in bed, letting her hair fall back past her shoulders and she asks, "Who're you calling beautiful?"

Jim grinned and looks up at her with blissful eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked teasingly. Cadena rolled her eyes and stretched herself next to Jim.

"I love you." She whispers, stretching out the word 'love' playfully.

_'Cause if you wanna go, baby let's go—if you wanna rock, I'm ready to roll. And if you wanna slow down…we'll slow down together. _

Jim placed a hand on Cadena's back and kissed her lips. She laughs in spite of herself and rested her hand on his shoulder. They were laying side by side now, seemingly unaware of the time that was slowly ticking by and the morning sun slowly rising.

_If you wanna walk, baby let's walk—have a little kiss, have a little talk! We don't gotta leave at all…we can lay here forever, stay here forever!_

The comlink on Cadena's sleeve began blinking and she moaned indignantly.

"You should take that." Jim says, breaking away with a flush on his face. Cadena sighed and she sat up in bed, receiving the call.

"Cadena, where are you? No one knows where in the galaxy you are and you've been ignoring my last three calls!" Anakin's angry voice yells from the comlink and Cadena winced.

"Sorry, Master—I didn't know that you called me before." She said, standing. "I'll be at the Temple as fast as I can."

"You didn't answer my question—where are you?" Anakin asked impatiently. Cadena quickly shoved on her boots and smiled apologetically at Jim, who was smirking. "Just visiting an old friend, Master. I'll be there—bye!" She says quickly and shut off the device before Anakin can protest.

_Lay here forever, oh, let's stay here forever, oh, stay here forever!_

Giving a quick kiss on Jim's cheek, Cadena ran out of the apartment building with a rather large smile on her face and prayed that she wouldn't look to flushed when she meets her master.

Back in the now quiet apartment room, Jim was smiling as well, ruffling a hand through his sandy hair and looking rather pink in the face as well.

* * *

**A/N: Again, no lemon...and for your information, Cadena and Jim are in their clothes...! I think...or at least, I hope so...-_-**

**Cadena: Wait, even YOU don't know?!**

**Me: I dunno! I mean, if the readers WANT you to, then I guess...but don't freak, I personally didn't want to write it in!**

**Cadena: ...ewww...can I have a bit of privacy, please? **

**Anakin: Privacy from what? **

**Cadena: Umm...nothing! *runs away***

**Anakin: What did she do? **

**Me: Um...nothing. **

**Anakin: *looks over my shoulder and eyes begin to grow rather large* JIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! **

**Me: D'oh! **

**Jim: Yes? **

**Anakin: Would you like to explain to me exactly WHAT you're doing to Cadena? **

**Me: *mouths* RUN!**

**Jim: Er...**

**Cadena: *grabs Jim's hand* Himasterbyemasterareyouokayyou'refacelooksfunnywellit'sbeengreattalkingtoyou, bye! **

**Anakin: *blinks* What? **

**Me: *shrugs* **

**Cadena: *screams over shoulder* Oh yeah, and don't forget to review, give feedback, and no hate!**

**Anakin: *coming out of daze* Wait, hold on! I need to talk to you two!**

**Me: Uh-oh...*winces* Um...bye, everyone! XD**


End file.
